


The town of the forsaken

by OpheliaTheChaosGodess



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaTheChaosGodess/pseuds/OpheliaTheChaosGodess
Summary: There will come a time where one must sacrifice their heart and risk it being broken





	

Walking through the dark Everfree forest, Ophelia the Unholy Daughter of Discord was on her way to a small down just on the other side of the forest. This town however wasn’t a cheerful place. No no. This town was home to the outcast, the lost and the forsaken. 

As she got out of the forest she looked around the old village.  
This town was once a cheerful place, much like Ponyville, but the darkness had fallen upon the little town and had brought zombies with it. 

Walking through the silent streets, she heard a noise behind her. A smirk formed on her lips as she turned around and saw a small group of zombie ponies, slowly making their way to her.  
A hysterical laugh escaped her lips as she charged against them, her horn started to glow and moments later the zombie ponies was splatted all around her.  
Almost as if it was a miracle, one had survived the deadly blast. Ophelia smirked and focused on its head and ripped it right off the body.  
Tossing the head aside she started to walk down the street again, humming an old song.

Not far away from her she could see a group of zombies trying to attack something, moments later they suddenly started to wither as if time itself was eating them up, and not long after that purple energy shone from the cluster of zombie ponies. Ophelia just stood there looking rather impressed. 

Suddenly Ophelia got a feeling that something was wrong, she looked around and then noticed a pegasus not far from her, flying around. The pegagus was wearing amour and it had a symbol on it. 

“A believer?!”  
Ophelia angrily whispered to herself. 

She looked at the pegasus. 

“Get down here, you filthy believer!”  
She yelled at the top of her lungs. 

The pegasus ignored her. Ophelia got mad and ran closer to the Pegasus. 

“Didn’t you hear me, huh?!”  
She looked up at the pegasus. 

"So a believer has come to the town, don't you know what we do with ponies like you here?"  
She laughed hysterically. 

The pegasus didn’t even spare her a look. 

"I am The Unholy daughter of The Almighty Chaos God, Discord, and I will defeat you, you little believing piece of shit!"  
Ophelia's horn began to glow along with her eyes.

The glow turned red and everything around the ponies became one huge place of darkness. The pegasus landed in front of Ophelia, and gave her a cold stare. 

The pegasus laughed.  
"You’re daughter of that pitiful creature I feel sorry for you"

The glow in Ophelia’s eyes turned red as she felt herself fill with anger. She levitated the pegasus up in the air. Looked at him and smirked. 

"That pitiful creature? Maybe you should learn to speak nicely about my father!"  
She said and threw the pegasus against the nearest wall as hard as possible. 

She then walked over to him stepped on his left hoof and put all her weight on it. The pegasus let out a gasp from the sudden pain. 

"Do you even know where you are?”  
A grin formed on her face. 

“This is the town of non-believers. We're the outcast, the lost, the forsaken! But we sure as hell have some powers."  
She laughed hysterically as the darkness surrounded them even more now and Ophelia's eyes became more and more red. 

She looked the pegasus dead in the eyes.  
"Remember this you little believer, I'm able to make your life a living hell, and I will do it, if you don't leave this town, now."

He just looked up at her, his face bruised and blood dripping down from his mouth.  
“I will not back down, for I have my faith” 

Ophelia laughed even more hysterically.  
“Fine! Whatever” 

Using her magic, she ripped his wings off and then proceeded to break his neck. A loud ‘snap’ was heard and Ophelia sighed as she walked away from the body.  
Suddenly she heard someone behind her. She turned around and stared right into the eyes of the pony she had seen not so long ago. 

“Wah!.. Don’t sneak up on me like that!”  
She looked at him and sighed. 

Almost in an instance she noticed the wings and horn. She smirked and thought to herself ‘An alicorn out here, this is cool!’  
Before she could get to say something, the alicorn landed in front of her and looked her up and down.

“You must be Ophelia The unholy Daughter of Discord?”  
He asked and smirked. 

“That’s me and you are?” 

He lowered his head to be on level with her.  
"I'm Grimtale. Lord of time."

“Aha”  
She looked at him, then turned around and ripped a zombie pony in half using her magic. 

“Well, Grimtale. They’re coming”  
She said as she kicked a zombie pony in the face. 

Minutes later Ophelia and Grimtale stood all covered in blood, both laughing creepily.  
Ophelia looked at Grimtale. 

"So how did you get here? You do know that this is the most god forsaken place in all of Equestria, right?"  
She smiled at him waiting for an answer. 

"Well. I figured since this place is as it is. I'd have room to plan my revenge on my counterpart. And as for how I got here. I just flew here. Weeeell... Combined with some time magic of cause."

“Well, welcome to the town of the forsaken”  
She smirked and started to walk down the empty street. 

“We should get to a safe place, I feel a storm coming, and trust me. Storms in this town isn’t something you fuck with”  
She looked back at him and walked down a dark ally. 

Grimtale followed her, walking right behind her.  
When they had walked for a bit they came to an old house, Ophelia walked up to the door and opened it. She walked in followed by Grimtale. 

The house wasn’t that big, and looked like something taken straight out of a horror movie.  
The walls was covered in a creepy old wallpaper, and the floor had blood splatter all over it. In one of the corners stood a king sized bed and a small dresser. In another corner was a small kitchen and in the middle stood an old couch.

“It’s not much, but it’s home”  
Ophelia said and sat down on the couch. 

She sighed and looked at a picture on the wall.  
It was a beautiful oil painting, the pony on it looked a lot like Ophelia. She looked young and innocent. 

“Who’s that?”  
Grimtale asked. 

“Oh, that’s my mother. Quite beautiful, don’t you think?”  
She sighed again and got up.

She walked around for a bit and then looked at Grimtale. 

“She was 24 when she had my brother and me, sadly she passed away doing the birth so..”  
She paused for a minute and then walked over to the bed to lay down. 

Grimtale looked at her and sat down on the couch. 

“You’re welcome to stay here, with me”  
Ophelia said and waited for a response. 

 

“Sure”  
He answered and laid down.


End file.
